


Somewhere Quiet

by Wulfton



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfton/pseuds/Wulfton
Summary: Venom finds themselves with some quiet time, and decide to have some fun with their favorite exhibitionist - basically some PWP that I felt like sharing.





	Somewhere Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Complete, and utterly shameless, smut - I've just watched this rom-com of a movie, and wanted to write while I still had the inspo, enjoy!

“So, why exactly are we doing this?”

At Venom’s lack of an answer, Eddie stopped himself from huffing in frustration - although he might as well have let it out, his Other could feel the emotion all the same, and there was what could be only described as a mental shushing in response to the clenching of his fists.

_**“Soon darling, soon...”**_ Venom whispered, shifting subtly across Eddie’s body to caress his shoulders - which was surprisingly effective, considering his current form, _**“We just want to try something. For you.”**_

Eddie couldn’t help it, the Symbiote knew just how to soothe his frazzled nerves, and had only gotten better at it as time had passed. A few months ago, that same burst of frustration would have led to him punching something (or rarely, someone) in an attempt to force the feeling from his ever-buzzing mind.

He wondered how his younger self would react to a constant companion like Venom, what with all his worrying of being alone, and doing his best to fill those silences with loud outbursts and the attention he got digging into mysteries that nobody else would solve.

He snapped back to the present when Venom stopped them all of a sudden, after an hour or so of walking, and was immediately on edge, “What is it? Who’s there?”

He... felt Venom chuckle, his clothes vibrating ever-so-slightly with the mental laughter.

_**“Nothing Eddie - we’re here.”** _

“...Oh,” Eddie blinked, taking in his surroundings, “Where are we?”

_**“Somewhere quiet...”**_ crooned his Other, bringing Eddie’s attention to the dense forest around them, _**“Peaceful, out in the open, where anyone might wander by...”**_

Eddie caught the tail-end of Venom’s thoughts, and followed them out of curiosity - his eyes widening when he realized what his Symbiote had planned. He let out a quiet, “Oh...” and Venom’s only response was to press against his body, massaging him everywhere at once.

His eyes widened, before closing of their own accord as his heart-rate picked up, thumping in his throat as he felt an undeniable heat pooling below his stomach - Venom shifted around him with purpose, pulling himself away from his Other to expose more and more of him to the chilly air. A large tendril emerged from Eddie’s shoulder, and formed into the Symbiote’s head directly in front of his face, tilted to the side.

_**“Do we like this?”**_ Venom hissed, leaning forward to taste Eddie with a contented purr.

His only response was a guttural moan, followed by a raspy, “Y...yes. A lot. Don’t - don’t stop, plea-”

His Other cut him off with a slow lunge forward, the rest of him slithering around so that he anchored Eddie’s hands and feet to the tree behind them, leaving the rest of him open to the forest air. The feeling of exposure raised goosebumps on his Other’s skin, and Venom relished his reactions - blushed cheeks, toes curling in the twigs, and hands failing to grasp onto anything other than themselves.

Eddie breathed out shakily when their faces separated, and couldn’t look away from the string of saliva that connected them for a moment, then broke and splashed onto his chest. His eyes roved down, taking in his naked form, and narrowed at his hard dick - be bit his lip, and tried his best to thrust forward.

He couldn’t reach his Symbiote, and he eventually gave up, looking at Venom from under his eyelashes, “Please?”

His Other hummed, grinning as he licked Eddie’s jaw, the column of his neck, his strained pecs, and paused before his nipples.

_**“Patience love...”** _

Eddie didn’t have a chance to respond before keening as Venom rushed forward, nipping and sucking, licking over any red skin before renewing his onslaught. By the time he reached his Other’s navel, he was leaking profusely, and so far gone he had no care for how much noise he was making. Drinking in the sight of Eddie, Venom quickly scanned their surroundings, and finding them empty, he grinned to himself.

He dipped to caress his Other’s upper thigh, mere inches short of his cock, and quickly shot out a tentacle to snap a nearby twig. Eddie was in the middle of groaning loudly, but cut himself off as he snapped his head towards the noise. Venom drank in the spike in his lover’s adrenaline, before showing the guilty tentacle to Eddie.

“You asshole,” Eddie chuckled breathlessly, throwing his head back, “Almost gave me a heart attack.”

_**“Never,”**_ the Symbiote whispered, _**“Besides, we liked it.”**_

His Other’s chest vibrated with silent laughter, enjoying the moment before responding, “Yeah, yeah we did...”

He was silent before looking down at Venom’s head, “Feel like making it up to me?”

He wiggled his hips, and winked at the Symbiote, biting his lower lip. His Other lunged forward, mouth wide open, _**“But of course...”**_

Eddie groaned at the familiar pressure he’d been waiting so long far, and could only smile when he felt tentacles reaching between his legs, aiming for their favorite spot. Another set made their way to his mouth, and he soon found himself lost in a haze.

What felt like hours later, Eddie was pulled out of his trance by Venom increasing his tempo for a few glorious seconds before suddenly stopping. He huffed while trying to thrust back towards his Symbiote, the fixed his Other with a mock-glare.

_**“What?”**_ Venom asked, playing innocent while he retained eye contact with Eddie, _**“We were just thinking.”**_

Eddie inhaled sharply through his nose, too lost in his own lust to follow his Other’s train of thought, then asked almost desperately, “About?”

_**“About how to continue,”**_ his Symbiote responded, slowly raising its head up more and more. He smiled, before elaborating, _**“We could keep us like this, have us walk back to the apartment, for everyone to see...”**_

Eddie gulped, too hot and bothered to think of a response. As he opened his mouth to say something, anything, his mind was filled with an array of images - being paraded back to the apartment, hands behind his back, dick kept hard by a subtly-placed tentacle.

He couldn’t hold back anymore, and felt the rush of an orgasm ripping through him. As he thrust into the empty air, Venom stroked him relentlessly until he finished - pulling back from his anchor points to gently hold him as he sank into the Symbiote, breathing raggedly.

_**“Ours...”**_ his Other whispered, pulling himself closer.

“Ours,” agreed Eddie, without an ounce of hesitation as he let himself relax into what could only be described as an embrace.

There was silence for a few moments, before Eddie stirred - he pulled gently at an errant tentacle and pressed his lips against it softly, “You’re getting so much chocolate when we get home.”

Venom preened in response, completely content and already preparing themselves for the trek back home.


End file.
